


Бар на перекрестке

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mysticism, Vignette, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бар стоит на перекрестке.<br/>Вернее, он стоит на каждом перекрестке. На <i>всех</i> перекрестках.<br/>Он есть в Мадриде и Риме, в Лондоне и Москве, в Нью-Йорке и Сан-Франциско, в Мехико и Рио-де-Жанейро, в Шанхае и Дели, в Сингапуре и Сиднее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бар на перекрестке

**Author's Note:**

> У этой зарисовки на удивление сложная судьба.)) Сначала я написала ее для визитки, и она даже легла в концепцию, но не подошла к тамошней укуренной атмосфере. Потом я думала переделать это под драббл 2 левела, но забыла. А на деанон она не подошла по той же причине, что и в визитку. И вот теперь я про нее вспомнила.)))  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)  
> 

      Бар стоит на перекрестке.  
  
      Вернее, он стоит на каждом перекрестке. На _всех_ перекрестках.  
      Он есть в Мадриде и Риме, в Лондоне и Москве, в Нью-Йорке и Сан-Франциско, в Мехико и Рио-де-Жанейро, в Шанхае и Дели, в Сингапуре и Сиднее.  
      Он существует вне мира и одновременно везде в мире.  
      Очень сильное колдунство.  
      Сюда заходят охотники – и те, на кого они охотятся.  
      Здесь всех принимают с одинаковым радушием.  
      Здесь за стаканчиком «Кровавой Мэри» может посидеть перевертыш, заскочить за парой пинт крови вампир и опрокинуть несколько стопок виски самый легендарный и прожженный охотник.  
      Здесь нальют ангелу стопроцентного спирта – и за углом стоит целая цистерна, самая свежая поставка в этом месяце. Здесь проводят демона к заднему входу – потому что перед парадным на полу дьявольская ловушка, – а если он новичок, то покажут, как перед уходом разгрести метелочкой дорожку соли, а потом вернуть все как было. И хозяин непременно крикнет бармену, что этому господину за неудобство первый напиток бесплатно.  
      Это – нейтральная зона. Потому что после классической салунной драки здесь живых не останется. И неживых – тоже.  
  
      Бар стоит на перекрестке…


End file.
